Dietrich
From Birth to Now Dietrich Die Bluttrinker (Dietrich the Blooddrinker) was born long before the founding of the grand empire Sectum. He was born before any of the other great nations, back when technology itself was new. He entered this world two million years ago, when metals were first being used. Dietrich has watched mankind go from barbarians, squabbling over a patch of shade, or a rather nice looking cave, to founding grand empires spanning most of the world. From the start the vamipre was of nobility. Nobody knows what his race truly is, though it was apparently more civilized than that of humanity. He was a vampire from the moment he was born. Both of his parents being of the original breed of vampires, he was, in turn, of the original breed as well, and thus more powerful. He had the natural ability to harness the powers of necromancy, and all magic related to decay, death and undeath. As time went on, he realized that he was much more powerful than any one of these barbarians could be, and tried to gain control over all of them. However, he could not. Mankind was too ambitious, and would not listen. He watched from the shadows as nations were founded, and empires were created. He left to Kritana just after Sectum was formed, and stayed there to plot in the darkness of the uncharted island. His reprieve from mankind only lasted a few millenia, as Sectum quickly spread, enveloping Kritana and the surrounding islands. As time went on, Dietrich began forming a sort of insanity, a constant hatred for all mankind and all the world, for he was its rightful owner, being the only one alive from the start. Though try as he might, none would listen, and none would allow him his prize. Finally, he began slowly working his way up in the nobility, outlasting other leaders, or simply using others as tools to bring him higher. The ancient, though youthful vampire has become a master of plotting and politics, as well as a master at the blade, his favored weapon. Now, in the modern day Kritana, he is advancing through the systems of royalty, making his way to Emperor of Sectum, and soon, of the world. Description and Personality Dietrich is tall and thin, with skin so pale it nearly glows, and eyes as red and deep as fresh blood. Every one of his teeth have been sharpened to a point, and he bares his two fangs often, proud of his vampiric heritage. He wears a frilled button down shirt underneath a red velvet vest, and wears a long black and red cape. A mithril chain connects the two ends at his throat, and has a heart at the center. A metal replica of a real human heart. On his hands are white silk gloves, and he wears black velvet pants. As well as this he has black velvet boots, and wears a musketeer style hat in the daytime. On his belt is a long, thin rapier, which is made from some unknown material from the beginning of civilization. Altogether the man is as fancy and over the top as can be. Dietrich's personality compliments his clothing perfectly, being arrogent and overconfident beyond belief, and ambitious as well. However, he is past the point of insane, believing everybody is beneath him, no matter who or what they are. He hides it well at times, but when angry he blurts out how inferior all others are, and how grand and strong he is in comparison. End Dietrich managed to climb his way into the Emperor's Grand Council, and for a few years remained in a seat of power, until he was exposed for the ancient vampire he is. The court's wizards decided he was too powerful to be allowed into the Council, and even the world. He was slain after a long, hard, destructive battle. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters